


Happy Birthday To Us

by Slytherin_Fox



Series: Vampire BatFam [16]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birdflash - Freeform, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Dick loves being bitten, Hand Jobs, Happy Birthday, M/M, Morning Sex, Soulmates, Underage - Freeform, Vampire!Dick, Vampires, Wally loves being bitten, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday sex is so much better when it's both participant's birthday's. Basically Wally wakes up Dick so they can get a head start on their awesome birthday plans since the team only know it's Wally's birthday, but a simple wake-up call turns into some steamy fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday To Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puckabrinaluver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puckabrinaluver/gifts).



> Dedicated to Puckabrinaluver for their amazing comments. You have no idea how happy they make me and how much they inspire me to write more. I hope you like this and it's not too smutty for your tastes
> 
> Sorry this is late! But I was busy on the 11th so I'm cheating by changing the publication date..... Happy Birthday to my favorite boys:) Dick just turned 15 and Wally just turned 17... Also this is the first time I've written like..actual smut in a very long time. So please be nice.. i hope you like it:)

    Dick hadn’t even had a chance to groan in response to being woken up by the bright light streaming in through his now open curtains before all of the oxygen in his lungs was forced from his lungs by the weight of the teenage speedster bouncing around on his bed and flopping on top of him.

    “Duuude! Wake up! Come on! How are you still sleeping? Do you even know what day it is? We-have-so-much-plannedforthedaybeforeweneedtoheadouttothecave!” The words left the ginger’s mouth at breakneck speeds but Dick had long since grown used to what he called speed speak.

    The brunette finally opened his eyes and smiled as he stared up at the still rambling ginger teen that was straddling his hips, arms moving around dramatically in a blur of motion as he continued going over their plans for the day.

    After deciding that he didn’t want to listen to the speed speak any longer, Dick leaned up and grabbed the older teen’s face, bringing it down close to his own and pressing their lips together. He had learned a while ago that it was a very efficient way of shutting the hyperactive speedster up.

    The seemingly never-ending string of words that had flowed from Wally’s mouth ceased when their lips met. After a few quiet seconds passed, the acrobat pulled away slightly from his mate, just far enough to meet his eyes. Blue met green and smiles spread across both teen’s faces as they stared lovingly at each other. Wally’s slightly flushed and freckled face still trapped between the calloused hands of the younger teen.

    “Happy Birthday Wally.” The ebony haired teen said, his voice still a bit scratchy from sleep.

    The grin on the freckled teen’s face broadened and the redhead leaned back towards the brunette to connect their lips for another brief moment.

    “Happy Birthday Dick.”

 

    Their lips met again, much more passionately than their previous meetings. Teeth clashed against teeth and Wally ground his hips down into his boyfriend’s who gasped and tightened the grip he had in the ginger locks as he felt his mate’s growing erection through the too many layers of both clothing and blankets.

    As their kiss grew more and more passionate, hands began to roam over flushed and heated skin, blankets were thrown to the floor and shirts were removed and thrown carelessly to the side. Their tongues danced together, not fighting for dominance as there was no need or desire for either boy to be in charge, but a coexisting rhythm of give and take between two soul mates.

    When Wally’s quick and nimble fingers found the younger teen’s nipples and began teasing the rosy skin into hardened pebbles Dick broke away from their kiss with a loud gasp and soft moan. Throwing his head back into his pillow and hands leaving the redhead’s hair in favor of clutching now bare, freckled shoulders as his back arched in a way that should have been painful had it not been for his acrobatic skills.

    Their eyes met again and the speedster smirked as he continued his assault on his mate’s nipples. The brunette gasped again, mouth parting slightly to reveal the fangs that had emerged in his pleasured haze.

    Blue eyes seemed almost black as the younger quickly switched their positions, throwing a long leg over the redhead’s hips and settling himself on top of the runner. Dick leaned over Wally, still gyrating his hips slowly into those of his mate, as he began peppering the freckled chest with kisses and licks. The acrobat took special care to give attention to rosebud nipples, carefully scraping fangs over the hardened nubs, bringing loud moans from the practically vibrating speedster. At this point Dick was especially glad that his room was sound proof or else Bruce and Alfred would not be particularly happy.

    As the vampire continued to drag his fangs lightly over the freckled skin of Wally’s neck he stopped to suck a few bruises into the flushed skin, knowing they’d be gone in an hour but admiring his handiwork all the same. His ministrations earned more moans and gasps from the ginger who tilted his head back as far as possible to allow the darker skinned boy as much access as was possible to his neck.

    “P-Please, please Dick.” Wally pleaded as his mates fangs dragged ever so slowly across the sensitive skin where his jaw met his neck.

    Warm breath ghosted over his heated skin as the thrusts and movements of the gymnast’s hips stopped and a skillful hand found its way down the front of Wally’s pants.

    “Oh god.” The older teen gasped as a warm hand closed around his aching erection, thumb swiping over the head of his cock causing him to forget his earlier train of thought.

    “It’s such a shame that these pants are in the w-” before the last word even left his mouth, their positions had been flipped and Dick was on his back, completely naked.

    He smiled wide, fangs showing until his eyes squeezed shut and and both boys heads were thrown back as Wally began grinding his vibrating hips into his. The movement prompted a soft airy moan from the younger teen that only made the redhead moan again at the sight and sound of his mate’s pleasure.

    The boys continued to move their hips together slowly, enjoying each other to the fullest, seeing no need to rush anything. The precum leaking from their throbbing erections serving to help their cocks glide together to create the most pleasurable kind of friction.

    Wally continued to hover over Dick’s chest and neck, returning the favor of leaving bruising hickies over tan skin that would be gone in too soon. The ginger took special care to lavish every scar with both lips and tongue.

    The redhead moved up to scrape blunt teeth over the extremely sensitive skin of his mate’s neck, mimicking the ebony-haired teen’s previous motions.

    Through the soul bond they had shared for the past year and a half, Wally could feel not only his own arousal and pleasure, but Dick’s as well. The feeling of the two separate sources of pleasure joining together was like nothing else. As he continued to lick and kiss the tan skin of his best friend’s neck, taking pleasure in the small sounds escaping from the acrobat’s mouth, he felt the familiar urge to bite down and draw out the blood that connected them. And even more so, he wanted Dick to do the same. He wanted to feel their connection at it’s fullest as the act of binding was repeated solely for that feeling of closeness. For that connection. For the love.

    “Dick...I-I want...Can I…?” He trailed off as the brunette’s hands found their way to his ass. Dexterous fingers groping the firm globes that had been formed from his years of extensive running.

    “Yes. Me too. Always.” Dick whispered into response to the speedster’s broken question, understanding and feeling what his mate wanted and needed through their bond.

    The boys waited no longer and their mouths were at each other’s throats. Teeth pressing against flushed and slightly sweaty skin, breaths ghosting over accelerated pulses before the bonded souls bit down.

    Dick’s fangs breaking through the skin of Wally’s neck with ease, blood flooding into his mouth and coating his tongue with the taste he had long since grown addicted to. The vampire groaned as he felt Wally bite through the skin of his neck with blunt teeth. Normally he would have made a cut for his mate to drink from but Dick found he preferred when they did it this way. The pressure applied to break through skin and draw blood hurt, oh _god_ did it hurt. The pain radiated through his entire neck and made him bite down harder onto the redhead’s own neck, eliciting a moan that sent vibrations through the tender skin of his now bloody neck. But the pain was _exquisite_. It was like nothing that Dick could ever even hope to explain. As his blood spilled into his mate’s mouth and that connection that had brought them to this point of extreme and absolute unity was renewed the brunette swore he was in heaven.

    As the blood flowed between the two bonded mates Wally felt closer to Dick than anyone could imagine. He groaned into the acrobat’s neck as a hand left it’s place on the ginger’s ass to catch some of the blood that was leaking from the corner of Wally’s mouth. Dick smeared the blood all over his fingers and the redhead shivered in anticipation at what he knew was going to happen.

    The now bloody hand fell back to it’s place on the runner’s ass, sliding between the firm cheeks, a single long finger circling around his entrance. Wally ground down onto Dick’s hand, prompting him to hurry in the true impatient fashion of a speedster.

    The slick finger delved inside of him and Wally almost came. Only the silent command of ‘wait’ echoing through his mind via their soul bond stopped him from coming undone. He could tell Dick was close too but that he wanted to draw this out.

    The finger inside his as thrust in and out slowly in time of the upwards thrusts of the brunette’s hips and the drag of blood from his body. A second finger was added and were being scissored when they were pressed against his prostate. An overwhelming surge of pleasure surged through him and he almost removed his mouth from Dick’s neck, instead he bit harder, tearing tan skin and coaxing a sharp thrust and moan from the vampire below him.

    When a third finger was added and the burn of being stretched filled his pleasure clouded mind he did release his hold on Dick’s neck. Moaning loud and unrestrained against the bloody and broken skin of his mate’s quickly healing neck as he bounced on top of Dick’s fingers, forcing them deeper.

    Wally repositioned his arms which had been placed on either side of the brunette's head to keep himself up so he could move one hand down to wrap around the gymnast’s leaking erection.

    Wally stroked the hard length in his hand a few times before Dick pulled away from his neck, throwing back his head and letting out an uncharacteristically loud moan, a moan which the redhead reciprocated as long and skillful fingers rubbed against his sweet spot again and again.

    With one final stroke from Wally and one final upwards thrust of Dick’s hips into the vibrating form of the speedster both boys came, cum covering their stomachs as their lips crashed together again.

    The younger teen withdrew his fingers from Wally who then let his body collapse back onto the bed, falling half on top of Dick in the process.

    They stayed like that for a while, panting breaths loud in comparison of the absolute quiet that surrounded them. Dick’s fingers traced invisible shapes over Wally’s back as the redhead planted soft kisses to the still slightly broken and bruised skin of the darker skinned teen’s neck as a silent apology to the damage he’d done.

    After what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes, Wally rolled over on his side to look at his best friend.

    “Hey dude, you know what I just realized?” Dick turned his head to meet Wally’s eyes, a small smile apparent on his face.

    “What did you realize?” The brunette questioned, humoring his mate. Wally let out a laugh as he stretched his arms out above him.

    “Birthday sex is the best thing ever. Especially when we’re both celebrating.”

    Dick laughed, loudly and without reserve. Wally’s laughter joined in with his after a moment, and before either of them realized it they were both giggling hysterically.

    When the laughter finally died down, both boys were lying on their sides, facing each other, green and blue eyes locked with nothing but love reflected in them.

    “I love you Wally.” The redhead smiled warmly and scooted closer to the shorter boy to plant a soft kiss on his slightly bruised lips.

    “I love you too Dick.” The blue eyed boy returned the chaste kiss and sighed contentedly.

    “Happy Birthday to us.” Wally whispered happily. Dick smiled warmly at the boy he loved with all of his heart. He didn't know how he came to be so lucky to have Wally in his life, but he was eternally grateful. 

    "Happy Birthday to us."

   

   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you liked it! Please leave a comment! They keep me writing and encourage me to get things done faster.....also they make me very happy:)


End file.
